Prom Night at Hater High
by sylamesio123
Summary: Its the senior prom and all Bella can do is wallow about how Edward left her. The only way Bella can get out of it is by doing some horrible things. Series of events. How Bella turns into the bad girl. Bulimia. Drugs. Abuse.Liquor. One Night Stands.


_**Prom Night at Hater High**_

A Twilight Fanfic

By sylamesio123

Summary: It's the senior prom and all Bella can do is wallow about how Edward left her. The only way Bella can get out of it is by doing some horrible things. Series of events. How Bella turns into the bad girl after Edward leaves her. Bulimia. Drugs. Abuse. Alcohol. One Night Stands.

A/N: Pic of dress on profile.

Part 1. Easy come, Easy go

Chapter 1. Just A Regular Night

_Bella Swan_

_It's the senior prom. _I thought to myself. _Shouldn't I have some fun instead of wallowing about Edward?_ I was just lying to myself. I knew that every second of that night I would be thinking of Edward. _Then again, I bet Mike looks great in his tux._

I laughed at myself as I examined myself in the mirror. I was wearing a plum colored dress that puffed out at the waist and had gold jewels in random places that matched my gold shoes. It was a pretty dress, I had to admit, but I looked horrible in it. I looked horrible in anything. Basically I just pretty much looked horrible all the time.

I had originally planned on taking Jacob when I bought the dress with the savings I had for college (it wasn't like I was going anyway) and I had wanted to look pretty from him. I missed him but when he just suddenly stopped talking to me and started to avoid me I decided to finally give into Mike's pitiful pleas to take me to our senior prom.

I never let anyone know, not even my dad, how much it hurt me when Jacob started to hate me. He was everything I had after everyone I had ever loved left me here to rot. I eventually fell in love with him. Before he was gone, I had no idea I had those kind of feelings for Jake. Then again, I knew the saying all to well. You don't know what you have, until it's gone.

Everything good in my life was gone now. Even now, a small Jetta that any other teen my age would have loved had replaced even my perfect truck. Instead, I looked at it as a reminder that everything had changed and everything I had ever cared about was gone.

I was pulled out of my thoughts and forced back into reality when I heard the doorbell ring. I smiled; I was trying to pretend that I was just some other frilly girl that was going to the prom with the most popular boy in school dressed up in an amazing dress. I tried to pretend that I still had _some _life left in me, after all.

I ran down the stairs, almost tripping over the silky fabric that was longer than my feet that dragged on the steps behind me.

I laughed when I saw that Charlie had the camera he had given me for my eighteenth birthday out, ready to take pictures of Mike and me. I rolled my eyes at him before opening the door to a stunned Mike.

I smiled my biggest grin and stepped aside to let him in. "You look really nice, Mike." I said as I examined him, not lying. His hair seemed to have extra gel in it, which made it more spiked and his tuxedo hugged his torso perfectly.

His wide grin became more pronounced, though I didn't think it was even possible. He laughed and turned around to face me. "You look…" He caught his breath when he finally got a good look at me. "Amazing." He breathed.

I smiled and led him into the living room where my dad sat on the couch, watching some sports game. I didn't even examine it carefully enough to know what sport it was. He jumped when I put my hand to my mouth and coughed to get his attention. He smiled and picked up the camera. Oh God.

"Er, I hope you don't mind some photo taking." I smiled sheepishly at Mike. He laughed and shook his head. He thought it was funny that I was embarrassed.

After about eighty photos and some threats coming from mostly me about the pictures and some coming from Charlie about curfew. I stifled a laughed when he said I had to be home by eleven and we negotiated until he agreed that I had to be home about one thirty. Anyway, we finally made it out to the limo Mike had rented.

I jumped in the backseat and slid to the middle of the long row of seats. Mike laughed at me and sat beside me. We rode in silence for about three seconds when I suddenly got an idea. I jumped out of my seat and took off my heals. I hit the button by the door that opened the sunroof. Mike still didn't know what I was doing until I stuck my head out into the cold air of the night.

Mike laughed, but did not join me. I spread both my arms out and looked up to sky. I closed my eyes and screamed happily, like it was the best night of my life. I decided again that if I was going I might as well enjoy myself. I breathed in the cold wind. It seemed to renew me. I felt like a different person when I finally got cold, closed the sunroof, and finally sat back down with Mike.

After just a couple of minutes we were at Forks High. Again, they were having it in the gym. It was a bit cheap, but then again, it was probably the biggest room in the town. I grabbed Mike's hand, grabbed my shoes, and ran toward the entrance. I was out of breath by the time I got to the doors, but happy as can be. And I was laughing like I had never laughed before.

I put my shoes back on and entered the auditorium where I saw Angela and Ben waiting for me by the punch table. I smiled as I ran to them, Mike following behind me warily. He really wanted to dance with me, I presumed.

"Hey, Bella. Hey, Mike." Ben greeted us and I smiled at him, while Angela looked away shyly.

"Bella, can I talk to you in the bathroom?" She asked quietly. I nodded and led the way to the back of the large place where the girl's bathroom was.

She grabbed my hand and hastily pushed me toward the corner in the back of the bathroom. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked, concerned about my friends strange behavior.

"Umm, well, I'm a little embarrassed saying it out loud." She blushed and looked down at the floor.

I raised and eyebrow. "You know you can ask me anything." I told her, my eyes serious.

She nodded and took a deep breath, finally looking me in the eye. "I think Ben wants me to sleep with him tonight." She admitted.

"Oh, Angela, you don't need to be embarrassed about that." My voice smiled at her. "Don't do anything you aren't ready for. Make sure he knows that he doesn't make you do anything, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." She smiled.

"Well," I added, "do you _want _to sleep with him?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Well, then, go for it." I smiled. "I wish I could give you advice, but I have no experience in this subject." I admitted.

He eyes widened as if she was just seen a murder. "You and Edward never…" She trailed off when I visibly flinched.

I shook my head no.

"Really? I just assumed. You were so close to each other…" She trailed off again when my stance went rigid. "I'm sorry. I forgot." She was referring to how it hurt me so much when anybody spoke his name or talked of him. I nodded and smiled as if I was okay, letting her know I forgave her. I knew I couldn't go one night without thinking about him. I probably couldn't go an hour without thinking of him.

"Well," I said, breaking the awkward silence, "we better get back out there. The guys probably thought we died in here." She laughed and nodded. I grabbed her hand and led her out of the bathroom.

We found Mike and Ben over by the DJ's booth trying to convince him to play a slow song. I sighed; my prediction was true. Mike just really wanted to touch me.

Finally after five minutes a slow song I did not recognize came on and Mike grabbed my waist and led me to the middle of the dance floor. I could tell he was showing me off a bit because he kept looking at the jealous faces of the guys around him. What they were jealous of, I couldn't imagine.

I sighed and put my head on Mike's shoulder when I realized that he wasn't going to try something, after all.

Then it seemed as if I had stepped into one of the nightmares I had every night when I saw the familiar russet skinned boy in front of me. And he was dancing with his date. She was a girl I had only seen once or twice around school. She had no classes with me and I was pretty sure she was good friends with Lauren.

She had long blonde hair and harsh grey eyes that seemed to be set on only me. Tears welled up in my eyes when I finally realized why Jacob had stopped talking to me. He had found someone else, someone that was ready to love him. He had finally found someone normal.

My face became pained when I they finally had turned and I was faced face to face with Jacob Black, the one person who held me together when _he _left. His eyes seemed to become pained also as he noticed me staring at his new girlfriend.

Then suddenly a rush of anger filled my blood my face turned into a glare. "Ugh!" I echoed my thoughts as I pushed away from Mike and stomped of the dace floor. I went over to the bar. They often held big parties here, so I wasn't surprised when I saw that there was Vodka under the bar.

Mike followed me off and saw my eyes darted toward the mini fridge where I guessed was more vodka. He smiled, reached toward the door, and pulled out the bottle of Grey Goose. He smirked. "Want a drink?"


End file.
